Obsidian Desires
by LukaZessCrosszeria
Summary: Sakura is no longer herself and is the one who has become lost while Sasuke fights to get her back his brother fights to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: **__Inspired by the beautiful song by Sia called I'm in here. (__**Link: **__watch?v=8ex7NFDXQoo)_

_First real go at a fanfic on this site, and not one I send to my friend on the awful other site. (not mentioning names;D XD) Yes there will be lines from the song dashed around and her other songs. I think I'm going to base the chapters on songs that relate to where I'm going with it, I know that's probably stupid but that's what I'm doing hahaa. This shouldn't be a long winded story. :)_

_._

.

_I'm in love._

In love with the man who is sought out to be killed, the man who every village despises, who Naruto wanted to take down, but I had to beat him.

After all, no one even talks to the pinkette anymore having become desolate and avoided by everyone. No one gave the kunoichi any smile anymore, even Naruto, pointblank ignored her presence, and it hurt. All she wanted was for someone to wrap her delicate frame in their arms.

_Is anybody out there listening?_

Taking small slow steps, she walked onwards towards her apartment, not stopping for anyone. _Nobody ever smiled at me anymore._ She had become the background. Background noise, a background issue. It also didn't help that her sensei, Kakashi, was never in the village anymore, things had become rather extreme recently what with Sasuke coming closer to the peaceful little village they grew up and lived in.

Sakura had longed for Sasuke to come home, but something happened 5 months ago that made Sakura the way she is now, it crumpled her hopes, crushed them instantly and as painful as it was for Naruto, he could no longer help. Naruto was still set on getting Sasuke back, but his personality had also changed. The perfect world she had when she was the tender age of 13 had plummeted even further now.

Wondering in and out of stupid thoughts she pondered on what to do with her current mess of a life. Stay at home and do nothing? Tsunade had called of all her missions for now as she was classified as unstable. _What the hell did that even mean anyway? _Sure, Sakura had outbursts of violence now with people who pissed her off or disagreed, but she didn't see this as an instability. Really, she needed missions to get her mind set on something else. Nothing but delusional thoughts crossed her mind at the moment. Joining the Akatsuki had crossed her mind far too many ideas, but she had come to realize it was a ridiculous idea, other than immense strength and elite medic skills she had nothing on the current members. It would be suicidal to try and join them.

_**Suicide.**_

Shaking her head and mentally slapping herself for thinking such a stupid thought she reached her pale blue door, reaching for the keys in her pocket she noticed the door was cracked open slightly.

Peering into her own apartment she groggily pushed the door fully open to see her apartment not entirely trashed, but clearly someone had been looking for something. Walking towards her dresser she noticed the top drawer was open slightly, Sakura being in her current state never remembered where she put anything, she could hardly remember what she even owned to be honest, but she noticed something odd.

The picture. The picture frame was face down on her desk. It was never down, even in her state she would never put such a picture facing down, it's what gave her the slightest bit of hope when she woke up. The image of the old team 7. It warmed her broken and bruised heart, so why was it down?

Hastily she dashed over to place it back up on it's stand but was taken aback when she noticed someone had put a cross through Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi's face, but she was more concerned as to why her face was circled, and why if they had defaced such a precious picture, why leave it?

"Sakura." The deep voice ran circles round her, it was no one she recognized, or so she thought. Darkness smoldered her apartment, not being able to see anything Sakura picked up her precious picture, held it close and walked towards her room. "Sakura." The voice spoke out again. "Sakura." It didn't change tone, didn't panic, just spoke to her, at her. "Sakura."

"Don't fuck with me." Sakura didn't panic either, she was merely pissed off that someone could wonder into her house and deface such a picture.

"I'm here." Snapping her head up and stopping in her tracks, she tried listening more, but no matter what the voice was defiantly there, but it seemed no one was actually there._Great, I'm going crazy. _"Sakura."

"Stop it."

"Sakura."

"Shut up."

"Sakura." Her heart raced, for one flash of a second she swore she saw a recognizable face, but why would he be here? Why?

_Stuck inside these walls, tell me there is hope for me..._

"Why are you here?" Standing still, standing her ground, she demanded an answer from the mysterious figure that lurked in the shadows. "Why? Did you deface this?!" Holding up her picture, waving it towards the figure she demanded answers. "Huh?! You bastard, you're the reason he left! Why come back, you're not welcome here and you know that!" A deep sigh was heard, dancing around in the form of small echoes.

"I didn't deface your pictur-"

"Then why are you here?!" Her intruder noticed that the little cherry blossom was losing her patience.

"Look. Let me finish. I chased the guy out of your apartment because of my own reasons, he's messing with far too much and if you get involved it's game over. I can't-"

"Who was it?" She had interrupted again. "Tell me Uchiha Itachi. Who. Was. It." Stepping forward he revealed himself in the little light that cracked through the window from the moon's radiant light.

"I can't lose you for the sake of my foolish little brother. So just listen Sakura. Orchimaru is back after Sasuke and for some reason he wants you too, and for some other odd reason, please take no offence, our leader has taken an interest into you, as to why, I don't know." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at the older Uchiha.

"Why? Why would they be interested in someone like me?"

"I don't know, you're not a bearer of a tailed beast, you don't a unique- ah. I see. Look you can leave this place with me if you lik-"

"Yeah, rather not." Stern as her reply, he came back with his.

"I can help you find my brother." Sakura stepped back. Why? Why would Sasuke's older brother help her find him... This was all too bizarre and made no sense. The raven haired man started walking slowly towards her small figure, closing the gap between them. Frozen for some unknown reason she stood firm, gazing into those familiar eyes, oh how they reminded her of Sasuke.

Before she could do anything the older Uchiha was tucking a loose strand of her beautiful pink hair behind her ear, coming down to her level, he pulled her chin up gently. "My brother would hate to see you this way." Her eyes wondered around his face, why would Sasuke care? "You're still a priority to him."

Graced by the moonlight, the younger Uchiha sat upon a cliff soaking in the nights air, the moon light carving into his toned exposed torso. Rubbing his forehead in agony, a trail of tears fell slowly from his covered face.

_"Sakura's dead. Itachi killed her, pretty sure he saw the state she was in and wasted no time."_

The message he had received only minutes ago from Suigestu was sinking in, and fast. What purpose would her death serve to Itachi? Gritting his teeth he let his head fall into his hands. _Why? _He had fought so long to make sure that his cherry blossom wouldn't get involved, wouldn't be targeted so he could return home, hopefully be forgiven and revive his clan with the one woman who meant the world to him, yet his brother had shattered it. _Naruto may as well finish me off._ Everything had gone to waste. There was no other woman, no other reason.

_The worst part is there's no one else to blame._

Sasuke was glad he was there all alone, no one would see him in such a state, no one. For they wouldn't understand, they wouldn't let him have his peace. The truth was Sakura had rooted his hope all these years just by being alive, it kept him going.

**It kept him alive.**

Leaning on his katana which was stood stuck in the ground, he stood up, looking over the horizon.

"Sasuke." Suigestu was back, standing behind him, with, for once, genuine concern for the younger Uchiha. Suigestu knew the information would tear him apart but it was something he should know. He had come to be a very trustworthy friend of the Uchiha and he didn't intent to break that trust.

"Hn." He turned on his heels smoothly and walked past the swordsman. "We're leaving for Konoha." The silver haired man nodded and swiftly followed. He wouldn't dwell on the mans decision, he was sure he was heading that way to see for himself, but it would just set him off more. He knew he shouldn't judge his choices-

"Sasuke, forgive me, but wouldn't it be better to find Itachi?" The raven haired man stopped walking, feeling that the man was awaiting an answer he proceed with one. Sighing he spoke. "Apparently Itachi had no intention of leaving Sakura to be discovered so he took off with her. I have no idea why though-"

"How do you know this?"

"Kisame. We may be some what enemies, but we're connected though our swords." Dwelling on this new thought Sasuke stood for a moment to assess the situation, why would his brother take her? Why would his brother kill her? _Wait, something wasn't adding up, was it false information? No, Suigestsu would never lie ... Would Itachi need a medic?_

Hearing a roaring crack against hard rock Suigestu turned to see the Uchiha's fist embedded in the boulder, slowly dripping fresh blood. "Sasuk-"

"This doesn't make any fucking sense!"

"It'll be fun to see my dear little brothers face when I slaughter you in front of his very eyes or should I toy with you first?" Before Sakura could react, already weakend, she was easily knocked out, giving her no idea of what was happening.

Sasuke on the other hand was sworming with rage.

.  
.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's a short chapter. But it's an intro starter thing. I hope it's alright

So what does Itachi have in store for Sakura and what the fuck is Sasuke gunna do about it?

I do know where this is going so it shouldn't be too long winded :3

Reviews would be appreciated very muchly :)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For once, the sun blazed brilliantly upon the two wandering men. Although nothing would warm the current mood, it wouldn't matter if it was the nicest day of the year, the Uchiha's mood was being pissed on.

The younger Uchiha was currently heading towards the rough whereabouts of the Akatsuki's base, with Suigestu trailing behind him silent. Suigetsu was Sasuke's only trusted friend now, and the swordsmen knew when to stay quiet and when to talk. They had ended up being the only two left to trust each other, Jugo ended up going his own way and Sasuke had kicked Karin out and warned her he would strike her dead if she came near him again. Of course the hot blooded red head put up a fight and tried to seduce the gorgeous Uchiha into staying, but it was no good. The man's eyes were set on that beautiful pinkette and Karin knew it.

.

Eye lids fluttered awkwardly open, to no light, no exit, nothing. Raising her petite hand slowly towards her temple, she massaged it gently. Sighing she carefully got to her feet from her slumped state, brushing her self off with her hands she tried looking around. "Tsh. Where am I?" Before she could react a figure had suddenly shot in front of her clamping her wrist in their heavy hand. "Itachi?"

"Fuck no, but I heard you're Itachi's new toy." His voice was sinister and his tone was almost cruel. "I saw you on the way in. I know who you are. Sakura. Your team fuck buddies almost had me dead not to long ago, I guess you could pay for that here."

A loud cracking sound thundered around the small empty space. The pinkette had smashed her free fist into the males jawline sending shock waves on delectable pain into the mans face. "Do it again." His voice purred into the emptiness.

"What the fuck. You freak." _What's with this man, how am I supposed to get out of here if there's more freaks like him... Sadistic and a pain loving freak bag... Shit. _"Hidan." Without even twitching he pushed the kunoichi down holding two wrists in one of his big masculine hands.

"Bingo bitch." Another crack sounded as she met her forehead forcibly with his. Again and again until his grip loosened slightly, and when it did she turned the situation onto his laying her small but ridiculously strong fists into his face. Left hook, then right, then left, right, lef-

"What are you doing in here?"_  
_

"Having some fun, thought that was obvious Uchiha bastard." _Itachi... And from the sound of his voice he far from impressed._

"Do you mind then." It was clear it wasn't a question, it was a demand to get the fuck out. Sakura got off the asshole and stood straight laughing slightly at the state of his face from her hands. Reluctantly the silver haired man stormed out cursing under his breath and clearly beyond pissed off.

"That's Hi-" The calmer of the two started.

"I know who the fuck it is. Where am I and why would he want anything to do with me?!" The emerald eyes danced around angered dangerously, piercing those red and black eyes of the brother of the man she loved.

"It's pretty obvious where you are. You're clever enough work it out and it's also clear why he hates you, you're connected to the team that almost destroyed his immortal body."

"Well he's not very good at being immortal then is he." Itachi clearly didn't care he just made another statement at her.

"Try and escape I'll just bring you back screaming, try and escape to my little brother and I'll rip you apart." Despite the severity of the sentence which he had just spoken so coldly, she wasn't fazed at all, she'd been through worse over the years and she only reached 19 last month. She nodded a lie. Of course she would try and get out, this was the pink haired kunoichi he was talking to. Tsunade's successor. Clearly bored the man spun on his heel and walked out while shutting the door behind him and Sakura presumed he had sealed it with a kind of jutsu after Hidan coming in, as it glowed a light green momentarily.

Slumping down towards the hard cold ground, she began to think out a plan.

The room was small but ridiculous in height. She would have to summon most of the remaining chakra to see if there was any chance of breaking out.

Closing her eyes, concentrating, bluey green chaara started flaring around her feet, standing slowly after getting a strong and regular pulse of her coloured chakra around the base of her feet, she snapped open her eyes and began running vertically up the wall. Seeing a small light flicking through slightly up ahead she pushed on, only to slip and lose her footing.

Falling all to fast to the cold hard ground below she focused, hard, twisting in the air she dug a kunai into the wall, screeching as it scraped down bringing her to a rough stop. Letting go she dropped roughly to the floor, which was no longer too far away. Agitated, she called herself an idiot for not thinking about simply smashing her way out, after all that boulder 3 years ago was no problem. _Heh. _She smiled.

.

"What if she's really gone Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked cautiously knowing full well it was risky while the Uchiha was in such a foul mood.

"All the more reason to destroy my brother." It wasn't abnormal for the Uchiha to reply with something like this, so the swordsman simply sipped his water and sighed.

"Doesn't it seem like a bit of a game to you though?" Surely he was pushing his luck now. Obsidian eyes flared in his direction but no words came from his mouth meaning Suigetsu could elaborate on the matter. "I mean think about it, why would Itachi go through the trouble of getting back into the village, just to kill Sakura? It seems a bit too much effort for your brother, besides there are other people who want her dead, he could of let them do it."

"She's not weak. Sakura would strike them dead, I've heard rumours about how the village now treat her. It wouldn't surprise me if she killed someone." Sasuke had wished he had been there too see his cherry blossom take down Sasori but that bastard Orochimaru had him contained. He knew she was special, and he had always known she was the one, but under all the circumstances, there was no way he would drag her into his mess. Smiling an uneasy smile his fellow traveler noticed and grinned with his sharp teeth at the Uchiha.

"I haven't seen that smile in a long time, what's gotten into you, considering the situation I thought you'd have fire spewing from your mouth all the way there." He mocked at the raven haired man.

"Old memories."

"Ahh. I thought you threw them away when you went bat shit insane." Smiling, Sasuke raised one eye brow and laughed slightly at Suigestu, who once again took a mouthful of his water.

"Oh come on piranha teeth, I wasn't _that_ insane." The grin the Uchiha was wearing was uncommon, but it was something that only really happened when he thought of her.

"Are you shitting me?!" He replied spitting his drink out everywhere. "You were mother fucking mental! Laughing like a psycho, you even stabbed Karin, well she deserved it... You almost killed-" The Uchiha's grin was gone in that second.

"Sakura. I know..." His dark tone was back.

"Sorry I shouldn't have."

"No, it's alright, just don't bring that up again. I wasn't myself. I know she knows that but I don't like to think of that... Anyway... We need to stop somewhere it's getting dark..." Sighing, Suigestu nodded noticing the mood was once again being pissed on and it was his fault. Sasuke had become a bit more 'docile' now Karin and Jugo weren't around but he was still Sasuke after all.

.

Chakra almost sparking every time it hit the wall she knew it had a jutsu on it of some sort and she just couldn't get though, chips at the wall where made, but nothing dramatic. Then eyes locked on the door, if she hit it right surely so feeble would fall.

Eyeing the door up, and calming thinking of any 'obstacles' she would face on the other side, the door was defiantly not as thick as the wall, but what if there were a maze beyond the door? Another door? Nothingness? Heh, there was bound to be something, she just had to be stealthy, being detected was one thing, but being caught by the wrong person would be far worse.

"Hn." Backing up as far as she could against the wall she had failed to break, she cracked her knuckles in turn, concentrating, she hadn't much chakara left but was set on taking that wall down. Knowing full well there would be a jutsu placed up on it, she'd put almost everything she had left into this one punch.

The beautiful colour of her chakara glowed around her feet and her right fist, speed and power was all she needed. Sasuke was all that drove her forward.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" Her speed was incredible, charging forward the not so big distance, she had made impact with the door in 4 seconds. The pinkette's fist remained in the gap where the door once was. Wanting to shout in joy she knew she had to remain silent, someone would come rushing to the loud noise and she had to get out fast. Giving the corridor a quick left and right and seeing an 'all clear' situation she quickly decided to go left.

Remaining calm she ran down the winding corridors, searching for a way out or a wall that didn't look like it would resist her brutal strength. She heard voices echo down the halls, pumping her adrenaline faster she begun skidding round each corner she took.

**Thwak.**

She'd managed to run headlong into Itachi, without wasting a second he had already gripped her tiny wrists in his huge hand. "Let Go!" The pinkette demanded as she was dragged all roughly.

"Scream and shout all you like." Not a single drop of remorse lay in his voice.

"Bastard." Lifting up a leg she went to kick at his wrist, but to only be smacked away with a crunch. _What if... _"What if I fight you?" The Uchiha scoffed at the 'offer'.

"You'd die." He replied while still dragging her along.

"I'm not weak you asshole. Just fight me. I win, I can go. You win-"

"I get to keep you here and Hidan can have his fun with you." Sakura knew full well that Itachi was an elite when he was Sasuke's age, but knowing that what Itachi said would be what he kept to, she almost wanted to back down.

Shaking her head vigorously, she knew was pretty much her only chance. "Fine."

"Tomorrow morning then." Throwing her into another room that wasn't busted up she landed in a pile rolling slightly along the floor. "Be prepared my brother would hate to find out his little girly's body was used and abused by Akatsuki's Hidan on my allowance." After he spoke he slammed the door shut and Sakura listened to his footsteps slowly fading away the further he got.

She healed her ankle, then submitted to tiredness from chakra loss, she sighed as she drifted off to sleep on the dirty dank floor.

Sakura almost always dreamed of the team 7 days, where her and Sasuke worked together, smiled together, ate together and she smiled almost everyday. It was funny to think how much that had now turned around, it was almost as if team 7 was too good to be true to start with. Getting on the same team and the boy she could stare at for hours with. The boy who was annoyed and noisy but was fun at the same time, Naruto, who was crushing on Sakura when they were young. Turned into someone who never give her a smile and ignore her exsistance completely.

.

"We'll be able to get into Akatsuki's base tomorrow early hours if we leave in a few hours Sasuke." Suigestu suggested.

"That's my plan Sui."

"I thought it would be." He sighed. "That's to be expected from you, Uchiha. What if Sakura's really there?"

"We grab her and go obviously." Suigestu sighed at the man.

"What if it's not that easy."

"It's me, now hush up and get sleep already. I don't like to admit it, but I might need your help." He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes.

"You always need my help." Suigetsu mocked and turned his back to the male and drifted off to sleep.

.

.

**A/N: Sorry such a poop chapter, I suck at doing get going parts aha! But this needed uploaded so here you go, I promise the next chapter will be a lot better! Thanks to DreamerAtDawn for the review to keep me going! And the people who fav'd and watched. I will make this better now this stinking chapter is done. Mwah~**


End file.
